Skrink!
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: Tittle says it all, kinda. a story my frendz and i made, R&R! Humor/Sci-Fi/Adventure. Specal appearances by Dib and Prof. Membrane. crosover with I.Z :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nothing own I!!!(backwards)**

This is a story I made with my friends after finishing my final tests. Enjoy!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Todd Casil was sitting in his room talking to his teddy bear, Shmee, who was telling him to kill his parents, again, Todd said no.

'But they _never_ treat you with care!' Shmee argued.

"But it's not _nice_!!!" Todd argued back.

**Meanwhile at Johnny's house,** Johnny was cleaning his knives, saws, syths, swords, etc. He was getting bored, so he decided to visit Squee.

He used the window this time, he was bored of the tunnel.

**In Todd's room,** he had won the argument to kill his parents. So he started talking to Shmee about rubber ducks (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!!!!) when a knock was heard at the window, then it opened showing Johnny was coming inside.

"Hey, Squee!" Johnny said, wavinh, now inside Todd's room.

**Meanwhile, somewhere far away,** Prof. Membrane was doing an experiment on his son, Dib.

"Uh, Dad? Are you sure this is safe?" Dib asked.

"Of course it is, Son, why wouldn't it be?" is dad answered.

"If you say so. I guess."

Suddenly, the machine Dib was hooked up to EXPLODED, sending them both flyingback, sending a strange looking wave in only one direction.

"Hmm, I'll try to use more duct tape next time." Dr. M remarked; Dib was freaking out.

"What _WAS_ that?!" Did you see it? Dad? Did you? Huh? Huh? …Huh?"

**Back to Todd/Squee's room,**

"Scary-neighbor-man?" Squee said/whispered.

"Call me 'Nny'!" Johnny said, in a happy but firm tone.

"_Nny_, why did you come over here?" Squee asked.

"Because I-" Johnny was cut off by a wave shaking the house, followed by a bright light. When the light died down, Squee had grown to about 5 or 6 feet, and Johnny to about 2 feet.

"Nny, why are you so tiny?" Squee asked, looking down at Johnny.

"Squee! How'd you get so big?!" Johnny asked looking up.

"Where's Shmee?!" Squee asked, looking around franctincly.

'Down here!' Squee looked down Shmee was smaller, or maybe he was bigger. Yup, he got bigger.

"Well, I'm going for a walk, bye, Squee!" Johnny said, walking toward the window, he was barley able to reach the ledge.

Squee was about to go and help him, but, before he could, Johnny said "I don't need help," and finally climbed onto the ledge, then opened the window, upon doing this, he lost balance and fell out, with a light '_thud_' following after. "Ow." He said, getting up.

And he left for his walk.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Any comments? My buddies and I'd love to hear them! heh, ONOMATAPOEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN, ONLY THE ALL MIGHTY Jhonen C. Vasquez owns. :D

Wow, you people REALLY don't like to review do you? Well, go ahead and flame me. I NEED TO HAVE FEEDBACK!!!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

(A/N: this ch. focuses on Nny and his walk.)

Nny decided to go to the mall. The sun was starting to set, and it was getting colder every minute. Soon it started snowing, it seemed to pelt poor Johnny, after that, he ran into a pole: NOT HIS DAY. The sign was a stop sign, but he didn't bother looking both ways, he just crossed.

A car with windows that were wide open was was speeding down the road; Nny just continued crossing, not giving them a second thought. Noticing him, they started cursing at him, then called him wacky. This made him stop dead in his tracks, he glared at the man in the car, who hit a bump in the road and swirved out of control. He swirved into a local park and then his car exploded.

MEANWHILE Dib was swingin in a park far from home when a came very close, then exploded.

_Cough-cough_, "OH, COME ON!" he shouted, covered in black smoke.

Back to Nny, who smiled after the car exploded and continued toward the mall. Soon he got there and was headed to the toy shop; he wanted a toy, didn't know why though, he just wanted one.

He was two stores away from the toy shop when a man came up to him, "Did you loose you mom?" the man asked with a smug grin.

"Get the hell away from me, you bastard!" Nny responded, turning to walk away from the man, who then grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, let me go! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Nny shouted at the top of his lungs. He may be criminally insane, but he _is_ smart. Everyone in the mall turned to look at the man and a struggling Nny. One person shouted, "Hey, let the kid go!" but the man who held Nny's arm replyed, "My son does this all the time!" smiling.

"You just asked me where my mom was, now let. Me. Go!!!!!" Nny shouted at the top of his lungs, once again.

A security guard came and arrested the man for attempt at kidnapping (abdoction of a minor) and Nny got to the toy shop, bought a stuffed penguin, and named it "Chico" (thank you, Candy, for the name.)

By the time he got back to his house, it was 8:00 P.M, he came into his house, and found himself scared of the darkness that surrounded, uh, everywhere.

'Why am I so scared, for as long as I can remember, I've always been in darkness.' Then it hit him like a brick, "I'M FIVE?!?!" it all fit together, darkness, penguin, height.

"B-But H-How?!?!" he thought for a minute, "That flash!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**anyone can guess what he's going to do in the next chapter, but I cant release it until me friends see it, sorry.**


End file.
